<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you here? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407116">Are you here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>701 episode, F/M, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Maggie-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like she could feel his hand on her waist. As if there was a kiss lingering on the back of her neck. Almost as if he was right there with her. </p><p>Are you here, Glenn?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW//CANON CHARACTER DEATHS INCOMING.</p><p>IF IT BRINGS BACK MEMORIES, PLEASE DON’T READ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whistles.</p><p>Ringing.</p><p>Footsteps.</p><p>Maggie felt herself drifting away from reality while Rick and his gang carries her on the bed and into the forest in hopes of getting away from that bike gang and over to get Maggie some help.</p><p>Instead, they were led into a trap. </p><p>Men, an entire army of soldiers surrounds  them, whistling like wolves in their pack, waiting for their leader to come out of their cave. </p><p>They were closing in on them until finally a familiar face laughs loudly, seeming amused by the situation at hand. </p><p>The savior smiles, “Well, would you look at this, guys! Gonna need you all on your knees.”</p><p>Maggie felt more sick than she already is. Feeling as if she would die any moment now. Feeling as if this would be her last moment to live and breathe out her last words as she was shot by the army of men.</p><p>Rick, bless his poor heart, looks terrible. Skin pale and trembling, curls drenched in sweat and all of that rage and hatred she saw inside of his eyes.. was all gone and replaced by fear. </p><p>Slowly, Maggie felt herself being dropped to the ground and on shaky legs she got on her knees, trying not to sob and break down. </p><p>Abraham and Sasha stood strong, faces neutral, eyes twinkling with a twinge of sadness but very intimidating.</p><p>Still, this savior didn’t care about shit. He laughs at them and mutters a, “Oh, yeah. Boss is gonna love this group even more than the last one.”</p><p>And suddenly the truck on the other side of them opens and the saviors bring out her husband, Glenn and friends, Michonne and Daryl.</p><p>She feels a twinge of relief laying inside of the pit of her stomach as she caught eyes with Glenn and her friends but still had little hope for what could happen.</p><p>”Dwight,” the man calls again, looking over to a skinny, long haired blond and he began communicating with his eyes. Maggie snaps her head up to look at the RV where the savior was standing as he knocked the door, “Okay. We got a full boat; let’s meet the man!”</p><p>And then a man stepped out: a big smile on his face, a baseball bat slung over his shoulder, wrapped in barbed wire with a leather jacket on and a cherry red scarf around his neck.</p><p>Suddenly, he’s pointing his bat at Rick, moving across the lineup, a smile plastered on his face not moving, as if he was unbreakable. <em>Eeeny</em>.</p><p>Hands tied mentally, Maggie sobbed as she watched Negan point his bat at Abraham before bashing his head. Blood trickles down his forehead, he sends a peace sign to Sasha, let’s out three words and then gets sent to the floor again. His head is gone, just a splatter of brains and blood. And he’s <em>laughing</em>.</p><p>His hands twitch before one final blow and he stops moving completely. They’re all speechless and disgusted and fucking scared for their lives. </p><p>And when Daryl punches Negan, Maggie’s life is ruined and Glenn is looking up at her. </p><p>His eyeball is popped out from his socket, blood is rushing down his face and he is struggling to keep up. Maggie feels like she’s dying with him.</p><p>“<em>Maggie, I will find you</em>,” he slowly chokes out, the blood gurgling and running out of his mouth.</p><p>I will find you- find you- <em>find you</em>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>“I don’t...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maggie is the first one to get up after Negan says goodbye. </p><p>Rick is telling her no but Maggie knows she needs to fight back for Glenn. For Abraham. Sasha knows that too. </p><p>You see, Sasha gets it. Rosita too. They know what it’s like to lose someone who you loved more than anything in this shitty world. They all knew.</p><p>Maggie? She experienced pain. </p><p>It started when Shawn died. </p><p>Her step-brother was out with Otis, gathering their neighbors and family members to put inside of the barn in some attempt to fix them and get them back to their regular, normal selves.</p><p>And then he came back with a bite on his neck.</p><p>Mrs. Kim, a woman who used to live just down a bit had bit him <em>right</em> on his neck. Oh, man. That hit her harder than ever.</p><p>Then she lost her father. </p><p>Hershel was kind, sweet, and smart. The best father she could’ve asked for. Now, he wasn’t winning any awards but he was still amazing. The day she realized this was when he saved that young boy who grew up to be one of the most amazing survivors ever.</p><p>After he gave Glenn the okay to ask Maggie to marry him, she realized that maybe this life wasn’t so bad after a while. Maybe they would have a kid. Two. Hershel and Beth would be happy, sitting around the table doing summer picnics and having fun. </p><p>So, he wasn’t exactly the best father, especially after what happened to his wife, but he definitely raised them well.</p><p>The Greene family didn’t have the closest bond after Hershel got his head sliced off with Michonne’s own katana.</p><p>Maggie despised the Governor the first moment she’d seen him. Hated him even more as she was forced to stand up and strip down to a bare chest.</p><p>She crossed her arms to cover her breasts, jaw clenched to keep her from sobbing as she felt his breath fan across the back of her neck before she was slammed down on the table. </p><p>His hands tangled through her short brown hair. She could hear him silently shush her as she struggled to get out of his grip. The belt buckle snapped open and that’s when she said the three words. <em>Go to hell</em>.</p><p>She could still feel him on her, even though he didn’t go farther than what he had just done. Maggie saw him in her nightmares when she slept inside of her prison cell. Could almost hear him when Glenn yelled at Daryl and Rick for no apparent reason other than worry for Maggie.</p><p>She could still feel him on her and it made her skin crawl with disgust. She wanted to curl up into a ball and just hide there but she knew she couldn’t do that.</p><p>Fast forward another 8 or so months, the prison is bombed. Burned down to smithereens and what’s gut-wrenching is the fact that she can’t find the two people she loves the most in life.</p><p>And when she’s separated with Sasha and Bob, she can’t help but feel like she’s dead inside without them. They’re dead.</p><p>Turns out, nope, they’re most certainly not dead. They meet back up and everything seems well again. They meet that priest Gabriel, find a nice place for Judith and everything is fine. Everything... right?</p><p>Nope! Beth is dead. Shot right in the head while Daryl takes her outside of said hospital. She almost tries to convince herself that she’s just sleeping but she’s.. gone. And suddenly she can’t breath and <em>everyone</em> is going to die one day. We’re all just one day closer to death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”wanna be...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Glenn dies and Daryl blames himself and Maggie has to remind him that none of this was his fault. That there was no reason for him to beat himself down for what he had done because if Maggie was able to, she would’ve done the same thing.</p><p>She’s been spending a lot of time at hilltop, in fact, she’s the leader there. </p><p>She was done with <em>him</em>. She was going to kill him. Rick says it more than her each day.</p><p>But he breaks his stupid fucking promise.</p><p>He keeps him alive. <em>Save him</em>, is what he said and Maggie is running over to Rick, screaming to tell him to <em>let him die, it’s not over until he’s dead</em>. </p><p>But Michonne is holding her back and she’s never hated Rick more.</p><p>He knows what.. <em>Negan</em>.. has done to her and he still didn’t let him die. Maggie understands that a lot of it had to do with Carl and oh.. Carl. She understands more than anything and she knows that Rick wants to respect his sons wishes but there was no way she would stay anywhere with <em>him</em> alive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“afraid of...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gregory’s death was just huge weights lifted off of her shoulders. Almost like she could breath normally again and she <em>loved</em> it.</p><p>But then Oceanside wanted their revenge for what The Saviors, Arat and Simon did to their group. How they killed Cindy’s 10 year old brother and took away their men.</p><p>Maggie wasn’t set on allowing them to do it but until she heard those words, she snapped.</p><p>No exceptions, no exceptions, no exceptions-</p><p>No. She allowed them to kill Arat. Press the trigger and send a bullet right into her skull. The cries she sent echoed into Maggie’s head until it all left her brain forever.</p><p>Her and Daryl had a plan. Since Rick wanted to keep Negan alive, they needed a different way.</p><p>Almost every single Alexandrian wanted him dead and it felt fucking great to know that.</p><p>But, when she was stopped by Michonne, she was reminded of Carl. And maybe that almost stopped her. She thought of what Glenn would want. Abraham. But she wouldn’t be able to know what they would want because they were dead. Negan didn’t deserve to live. Just like Glenn didn’t deserve to die. Just like Abraham, Sasha, Beth, Bob, Tyreese, and Carl. Her <em>family</em>. Hershel. Otis. Patricia. Jimmy. Her mom. <em>Her fucking mom didn’t deserve to die</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“being alive.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And she didn’t end up killing the psychotic animal in a cage because instead, she felt something even more amazing than that.</p><p>”Glenn?” She whispered into the air, looking around the room for something, anything that would give her clues onto what the hell was happening.</p><p>She felt it all.</p><p>It’s like she could feel his hand on her waist. As if there was a kiss lingering on the back of her neck. </p><p>Almost as if he was right there with her. </p><p>She felt like she was at the dinner table, passing notes to him while they ate at an awkward silence.</p><p>Or when she put a rotten egg inside of his iconic baseball cap and slammed it onto his head with a smirk. </p><p>Or that time she caught him take a polaroid picture of her resting her eyes on their little watchtower sleeping bed.</p><p>Oh, and when they were cuddled together inside that little prison cell and he was admiring the ring he had cut off a walker’s finger.</p><p>When she cried and he would hold her through the bad times that would bring back memories.</p><p>Or the other way around when he cried and she would hold him through the bad times that would bring back memories.</p><p>Those few times they felt 16 again when they were in their little Alexandrian home, two smiles brightening the room as they teased each other, throwing cheerios into each other’s mouths after they had gotten lucky on a run.</p><p>Or the last time she touched felt him again. The last time she had a real moment with him when they were showering and she would bring her hands up too his head and scrub with the two in one shampoo and conditioner Michonne let them borrow and he would wrap his hands around her waist and kiss her lips.</p><p>She could feel him again. </p><p> </p><p>”<em>I told you I’d find you</em>.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She cried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I don’t wanna be afraid of being alive.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the only het relationship (with an exception of richonne) I will obsess about lmao </p><p>I hope you guys liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>